Dons du Théurge
=Niveau 1 = Langage des esprits Ce don permet au Garou de communiquer avec les esprits qu’il rencontre. Le Garou est donc capable de s’adresser à eux qu’ils le veuillent ou non. Bien sûr (en général) rien n’empêche un esprit d’ignorer le Théurge ni de partir. N’importe quel esprit peut enseigner ce don. Système : Une fois appris, ce don permet au Garou de comprendre intuitivement la communication des esprits. Les esprits particulièrement étrangers peuvent être plus difficiles (ou, dans le cas de nombreux Flaiels, carrément douloureux) à comprendre. Sentir le Ver Le loup garou peut sentir les manifestations du Ver près de lui. Ce don fait appel à un sens mystique, qui n’est ni visuel ni olfactif, bien que les loups garous qui l’utilisent puissent dire quelque chose comme «cet endroit pue le Ver » (généralement en des termes plus colorés). Les Garous doivent se souvenir que la souillure du Ver peut s’accrocher à des âmes relativement innocentes. Les loups garous peuvent sentir une personne à proximité qui travaille dans une usine contrôlée par le Ver, ou qui vient de manger de la nourriture souillée. Ce pouvoir nécessite une concentration active. N’importe quel esprit de Gaïa peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Occultisme. La difficulté dépend de la concentration et de l’importance de la souillure. Sentir un Fomor isolé dans la pièce à côté aurait une difficulté de 6, alors que détecter la puanteur d’un Flaiel qui se trouvait dans la pièce une heure plus tôt serait de difficulté 8. Les Vampires sont détectés comme s’ils étaient souillés, sauf ceux dont l’humanité est de 7 ou plus. Toucher maternel Le Garou est capable de guérir les blessures de toutes créature vivante, aggravé ou autre, simplement par imposition des mains sur la zone touchée. Le Garou ne peut pas utiliser ce pouvoir sur lui même, sur les esprits, ni sur les morts-vivants. Un esprit Ours ou Licorne enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet d’Intelligence + Médecine (difficulté égale à la Rage du blessé, ou 6 pour un non garou). Chaque succès guérit un niveau de santé. Le Théurge peut même guérir des Cicatrices de Bataille de cette façon, s’il l’utilise dans la scène où la cicatrice a été obtenue et s’il dépense un deuxième point de Gnose. Il n’y a aucune limite au nombre de fois où l’on peut utiliser ce don sur une même personne, mais chaque nouvelle guérison nécessite la dépense d’un point de Gnose. Perception des Airets Identifier un Esprit par ses Airets . Un esprit ancêtre, bon chasseur l'enseigne. Système : Comme pour le pistage Sentir le bon Khimnaghe Le don revele si la cible a payer le bon khimnage. S'il a ignoré une dette ou blasphémé contre un Esprit. Esprit Chouette. Système : Perc +sub 7 Trois Succès pour connaitre le dernier esprit offencé. Sense Weaver (Umbra) The Garou may sense Weaver energies or spirits in the nearby area. This Gift is taught by any Gaian spirit. Système : The Garou rolls Perception + Science against a difficulty determined by the Storyteller based on the strength of the presence. Sense Wyld (Umbra) -- As the Lupus gift -- The Garou may sense Wyld energies or spirits in the nearby area. Any Gaian spirit can teach this Gift. Système : The Garou rolls Perception + Enigmas against a difficulty determined by the Storyteller, based on the strength of the presence. Sense Wyld (Umbra: The Velvet Shadow) -- On a successful roll of Perception + Enigmas, the Garou may sense Wyld energies or spirits in the nearby area. The difficulty is based on the strength of the Wyld's influence. (Sensing a Garou in the forest would have a difficulty of 5.) =Niveau 2 = Commander aux esprits Le Théurge peut donner des ordres simples aux esprits rencontrés et s’attendre à une certaine obéissance. Ce don ne permet pas d’invoquer des esprits. Il permet simplement à son utilisateur de les forcer à obéir. N’importe quel avatar Incarna peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur doit dépenser un point de Volonté et faire un jet de Charisme + Commandement (difficulté égale à la Gnose de l’esprit). Chaque ordre successif demande la dépense d’un autre point de Volonté. Remarquez que le Garou ne peut pas ordonner à un esprit de quitter une zone à laquelle il est lié. Cela nécessiterait le don de Théurge de niveau trois : Exorcisme. Nommer l’esprit Un loup garou possédant ce don devient familier avec des voies de l’Umbra. Il peut sentir les niveaux approximatifs (de Rage, de Gnose et de Volonté) des esprits. Un esprit serviteur du totem des Uktenas peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Volonté et fait un jet de Perception + Occultisme (difficulté 8). Vue de l’au-delà Quand un danger guette le Garou, ou quand des événements dramatiques vont se produire, des visions commence à frapper le Garou sans prévenir. La nature du danger est voilé par la métaphore (un puissant vampire peut apparaître dans le rêve comme un squelette couvert de sang et une bataille imminente pourrait être annoncé par des rêves de corbeaux dévorant un cadavre). Ce don est enseigné par des esprits corbeaux. Système : Le décodage de ces signes devrait être faite en interprétation, mais le Conteur peut demander au joueur de faire un jet d’Astuce + Occultisme (difficulté 7) s’il le juge approprié. Couteau spirituel Permet à un couteau de frapper à traver le goulet mais pas de voir à travers. Esprit Guèpe. Système : 1 G, un couteau fait lui même. Dure une scène. uniquelent dans les lieu ou le goulet est inférieur à sa gnose. Déplaisir des Esprits Forme un avertissement pour ceux qui ont offensé les esprits. Il apporte la malchance (botch) ou verra de mauvais présages. Certains peuvent ne pas les comprendre s'il manque de culture mais trouveront cela troublant malgré tout. Un Corbeau tempête ou une corneille l'enseigne. Systeme : 1 G, bruleune effigie de la victime, Manip + occ 7 La cible ne doit pas être présente. Sense Weaver (Umbra: The Velvet Shadow, -shown as Level 1 in revised Umbra-) -- On a successful roll of Perception + Science, the Garou may sense Weaver spirits or energies in the nearby area. The difficulty is based on the strength of the Weaver's influence. (Sensing a Mind Spider in Dream would have a difficulty of 6.) Umbral Tether (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- Although most Theurges would never admit it, even they can become lost in the spirit world from time to time. This Gift allows the werewolf to spin a spiritual line, resembling spider silk, behind her as she explorers the Umbra. Only the Garou using the Gift can see the trail, thus increasing the Theurge's reputation as mater of the spirit world. A Spider-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player does not need to roll to create the trail, but must spend a gnosis point for every hour of Umbral travel to maintain it. At every dawn, the player must spend an additional Gnosis point to maintain the trail in the physical world. Although only the werewolf using this Gift can see her trail, some Gaffling pests occasionally sever or alter the trail without knowing it. =Niveau 3 = Exorcisme Ce don permet d’éjecter des esprits de certains endroits ou objets, qu’ils y soient entrés volontairement ou que quelqu’un les y ait emprisonnés. N’importe quel avatar Incarna peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le Garou doit se concentrer sans interruption pendant trois tours. Si l’esprit ne souhaite pas partir, le joueur doit faire un jet de Manipulation + Intimidation (difficulté égale à la Volonté de l’esprit). Si l’esprit a été lié au lieu ou à l’objet (ou dans un fétiche), l’exorciste doit faire un jet d’Astuce + Subterfuge (difficulté 8) et obtenir plus de succès que le mage qui a lié l’esprit. Ce don peut être utiliser pour «guérir » un Fomori, bien que l’hôte courre le risque de mourir quand le Flaiel sera éjecté, à moins qu’un puissant guérisseur ne réussisse à le maintenir en vie. Pouls de l’invisible Les esprits remplissent le monde autour du Garou et nul n’en a plus conscience que le Théurge. Ce don accorde au Garou une conscience constante du monde des esprits. Même dans le monde physique, le Théurge qui possède ce don peut interagir à volonté avec les esprits de la Penumbra. Si souvent l’activité spirituelle mérite à peine d’être regardée, le Théurge sera au courant des changements dramatiques. N’importe quel esprit peut enseigner ce don. Système : Si la Gnose permanente du Garou est égale ou supérieur à la valeur du Goulet, il peut automatiquement voir dans l’Umbra. Autrement, il doit faire un jet de Gnose pour percer le Goulet (difficulté égale à la valeur du Goulet). Un seul succès est nécessaire. L’effet dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène, ou jusqu'à ce que le personnage entre dans une zone où le Goulet est plus fort. Evocation de cérémonie Augmente le char de 4 dans le but d'inspirer, d'unifier ou d'effrayer une audience lors d'une ceremonie. Système : xxx Castigate Revoke les faveurs accordée par un esprit (dons et renom) Esprit Hyene.La cible doit être présente, le theurge doit déclarer les offence commise contre l'epsirt. Système : 1 G, Char + intimidation cible + 3 Chaque succès fait perdre definitivement un point temporaire de renom. Le garou perd acces à un don idealement lié à l'esprit en question (rang <= succès) pour le restant du scenario. Parting the Velvet Curtain (Umbra) -- The Garou with this Gift may open the Gauntlet, physically transporting creatures other than shapeshifters into the Umbra. This Gift is taught by a turtle-spirit. Système : The Garou must touch the creature to be affected; the player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Gnosis against a difficulty equal to the local Gauntlet plus one per creature affected. Kinfolk or other shapeshifters do not add to the difficulty as do other creatures. If the roll is successful, the Gift user automatically steps sideways with his passengers. A maximum of eight creatures may be transported in this fashion. While in the Umbra, the affected creatures are bound to the Garou with silk threads. They will always remain by the Garou's side and must leave the Umbra when the Garou does. However, the Garou may sever a thread and send a creature back to its starting point by spending a Willpower point. If the affected creature wants to resist either the initial transition or the return to the physical world, she may make a resisted Willpower roll against the Gift-wielder (difficulty 6 for both rolls). Parting the Velvet Curtain (Umbra: The Velvet Shadow) -- This Gift allows a Garou to transport non-Garou into the Umbra. If the non-Garou wants to resist, she must make a resisted Willpower roll against the bearer of the Gift. This Gift can be used for physical transport through a reflective surface or spirit travel. It requires that the Garou touch the subject and expend a Gnosis point. The Garou may then make a Gnosis roll against the strength of the Gauntlet plus one for each non-Garou. This difficulty is not raised for Kinfolk. A maximum of eight non-Garou may be transported this way. While in the Umbra, the non-Garou are connected to the Garou by silk threads. The non-Garou will stay with the Garou in the Umbra, and when the Garou leaves the Umbra, they return as well. If a Garou wishes to send someone home prematurely, she may do so by spending a Willpower point. Web Walker (Umbra) -- The Garou may move across the Pattern Web through the Umbra, ignored and unmolested by any Weaver-spirits in the area. This Gift is taught by any Weaver-spirit. Système : To activate this Gift, the Garou spends two Gnosis points, then rolls Charisma + Science (difficulty 7). Success enables the Garou to travel through the Umbra as though she were on a moon bridge. However, there must be strands of the Pattern Web in the area through which the Garou wants to travel. Spirit Path (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Umbra can often confuse the senses of even the most perceptive tracker. The Theurge who possesses this Gift can track a particular spirit anywhere in the spirit world. As long as the Garou knows the spirit's name, she can find that spirit no matter which Umbral realm it takes refuge in. A Cockroach-spirit can teach this Gift. System: As long as the Garou knows the true name of the spirit, she can use this Gift. She must spend a Gnosis point to be able to find the spirit. A successful Perception + Enigmas roll (difficulty 8) reveals the location of the errant Umbral denizen. Some Realms and certain Charms can make this Gift difficult to use. The Gift: Name the Spirit can be used in conjunction with Spirit Path. Umbral Sight (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- Although all Garou can peek through the Penumbra into the Realm, the Theurge is capable of shifting his sight into the Penumbra from the physical world. This Gift is taught by an Owl-spirit. Système : The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Perception + Alertness (difficulty of the local Gauntlet). In all other ways, this Gift works exactly like Peeking. The ability lasts the rest of the scene or until the character moves to an area with a higher Gauntlet. Note that while focused on the Umbra, the character can not see into the physical realm. =Niveau 4 = Drain d’esprit Le Garou peut drainer le pouvoir d’un esprit pour alimenter sa propre résolution. Un esprit serviteur du totem des Uktenas peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur doit faire un jet de Gnose en résistance contre l’esprit. Si le joueur réussit, l’esprit perd un point d’essence par succès, pour le reste de la scène. Par tranche de deux point drainés, le Garou gagne un point temporaire de Volonté, mais il perd tous les points qui excède son maximum à la fin de la scène. Saisir l’intouchable Le Garou peut prendre ou poser des choses dans l’Umbra sans avoir à se les dédier. Ce don affecte les humains et les animaux, qu’ils soient consentant ou non. Les Garous utilise souvent ce don pour emmener des Parents loyaux avec eux dans les quêtes Umbrales, ou pour les soigner, corps et âmes, dans les vallées mystiques. Système : Le Garou doit saisir l’objet ou la personne qu’il souhaite emmener dans le monde des esprits. Il doit ensuite dépenser un certain nombre de point de Volonté: un pour les petits objets (montre de gousset ou couteau), deux pour les objets importants (arc ou sac à dos) et trois pour les plus gros (y compris les gens). Le joueur fait le traditionnel jet de Gnose pour percer le Goulet et se décaler ; s’il y réussit, il entre dans l’Umbra avec l’objet ou la personne. Une cible récalcitrante pourra essayer de résister avec un jet de Volonté; chaque succès annule l’un de ceux du Garou. Un Garou qui tente d’enlever une personne non consentante doit obtenir au moins trois succès sur son jet de Gnose. A moins qu’elle n’ait la capacité de se décaler, toute personne emmenée dans l’Umbra doit compter sur le Garou pour en sortir, ou trouver une zone où le Goulet est très fin, comme un caern. Le Goulet doit être de trois ou moins pour que la personne puisse sortir de son propre chef. Si elle y réussit elle ne peut pas entrer à nouveau dans l’Umbra, quelque soit la valeur du Goulet. Si elle reste trop longtemps dans l’Umbra, une créature vivante finira par se transformer totalement en esprit. Lénifier Le theurge trouve exactement ce qu'il faut faire ou offrir en sacrifice pour appaiser un Esprit ou un fantome et devient très abile pour le faire. Un esprit d'erebus l'enseigne. Système : Per + occ 7 Si l'offenceur est présent quelques Pt de Gnose suffice. s'il est mort ou absent, ou que l'offense est très grande, cela peut devenir un interdit, une quète ou un fetiche, parfois la vie comme dans certaines légendes. Prophécie Don un apperçu du futur, sporadic et enigmatique Mais a moins que quelque chose ne soit fait pour l'empêcher, elle se revele toujour exacte. Esprit Chouette. Système : Selon la chronique et le conteur. Grasp the Beyond -- The Garou may take things to and from the Umbra without having to dedicate them to herself (see the Rite of Talisman Dedication, p. 160). This Gift affects humans and animals, both willing and unwilling. Garou often use this power to take loyal Kinfolk with them on Umbral quests or to heal injured Kinfolk -- both body and soul -- in mystic Glens. Système : The Garou must grasp the object or person he wishes to take to the spirit world. He must then spend a number of Willpower points; one for small items (a pocket-watch or knife), two for larger items (a backpack or bow) and three for huge items (including people). The player make the usual Gnosis roll to pierce the Gauntlet and step sideways; if successful, both he and the desired objects or person pass into the Umbra.An unwilling target may resist with a Willpower roll; each success subtracts from the Garou's successes. A Garou attempting to abduct an unwilling victim must achieve at least three successes on his Gnosis roll. Unless she has the ability to step sideways, any person taken to the Umbra must rely on the Garou to escape, or she must find an area with a very thin Gauntlet, such as a caern. The Gauntlet rating must be 3 or lower for a victim to exit of his own accord. If he does exit, he may not reenter the Umbra, regardless of the Gauntlet rating. If left in the Umbra too long, a living creature eventually turns to spirit matter entirely. Grasp the Beyond (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This allows a Garou to take things from the Umbra without having to step sideways. The Garou can also put things into the Umbra. He must spend one Willpower point to grasp hand-held objects (stones, knives), two for larger objects (swords), and three for huge objects (an unconscious Garou). Fetishes can resist with their Gnosis versus the grasper's Willpower. Grasp the Beyond (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- This Gift allows the user to take objects out of the Umbra (or put them into it) without stepping sideways. After using the Gift: Umbral Sight, the Garou can reach through, pick up anything -- such as a pocketwatch or an unconscious Garou -- and bring it into the physical world. The clever Raccoon-spirit teaches this gift. Système : Once the Garou knows what she wants to recover from the spirit world, she need only spend an appropriate amount of Willpower points and be able to lift the object. The players must spend one Willpower point for any small, handheld object and up to three for a larger item, such as a motorcycle. She can also place objects into the Penumbra in the same manner, although she cannot place sideways anything living (or undead) without its consent. Spirit Drain -- The Garou may drain power from a spirit to feed his own resolve. A spirit servant of the Uktena totem teaches this Gift. Système : The player makes resisted Gnosis roll against the spirit. If the player succeeds, the spirit loses one Essence point per success for the rest of the scene. For every two points drained, the Garou gains a temporary Willpower point, but she loses any points exceeding her maximum at the end of the scene. (Spirit Drain -- The Garou may drain power from a spirit to feed his own resolve. This gift is taught by a spirit servant of the Uktena totem. System: If the Garou succeeds in a resisted Gnosis v: Gnosis roll while combating a spirit, the spirit loses one power point per success for the rest of the scene. For every two point drained, the Garou gains a temporary Willpower point, but loses any points exceeding her maximum at the end of the scene.) Ultimate Argument of Logic (Second Edition Main Book) -- Those who speak with the Garou leave convinced of some fact the might otherwise have disbelieved. If successful, the Garou can cause the target to believe implicitly in one aspect of existence (true or false) -- from the "fact" that the sun revolves around the Earth to the "truism" that the wolfs inherent nature is that of the pawn. This Gift is taught by a Coyote-spirit. Système : The Garou needs three successes on a Manipulation + Performance roll (difficulty of the target's Wits + Enigmas). Shadowplay (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Theurge breathes life into her shadow, which can then perform tasks for her. The shadow moves about independently, with the same abilities as its creator. The Theurge's emissary can cause lifesaving distractions, pick up remote objects and even fight battles. Système : To activate the shadow, the player must roll Dexterity + Enigmas (difficulty 8) and spend one Gnosis point. The Theurge must act out the doings of her shadow by making "shadow puppets" with her hands. No light need be present for the shadow to be active. In all respects, beside Appearance. the shadow maintains the same Traits and Abilities as the Garou. The werewolf can not create multiple shadows. The shadow can operate out of sight of the Garou; its range is ten yards per success. =Niveau 5 = Esprit malléable Le Garou peut changer la forme ou le but d’un esprit. C’est un Chimerlin qui enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur du Garou doit battre l’esprit dans un jet de Gnose en résistance. La difficulté est basée sur ce que le garou veut faire, tandis que la difficulté de l’esprit est le score de Gnose du Garou. Changement Difficulté Caractéristique (Volonté, Rage, Gnose ; un point changé par succès) 6 Disposition (Amical, Neutre, Hostile) 8 Type (Naturae, Elemental, Flaiel, etc.) 10 Lobotomie bestiale D’une simple pensée, le Garou peut faire régresser l’esprit d’un ennemi à celui d’un animal, détruisant toute son intelligence. Ce don peut être enseigné par un esprit Griffon. Système : Le joueur fait un jet d’Astuce + Empathie (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la cible + 3, maximum 10) et dépense un nombre variable de point de Gnose. S’il réussit, le Garou peut détruire de façon permanente l’attribut d’Intelligence de la cible. Deux point de Gnose doivent être dépensé par point d’Intelligence détruit et le Garou ne peut pas détruire plus de point qu’il n’a obtenu de succès. De plus, la cible commence à se comporter de façon de plus en plus animal à chaque point perdu. Soigner l'Ame Realigne la triade chez une personne, apaise les souffrance, attenue la folie, aide a surmonter le harano, restaurer de l'humanité, diminuer l'angst... Licorne. Système : xxx Héritage empoissonné Place une malediction irreversible sur une cible presente en l'enoncant à voix haute. Esprit de haine ou très venimeux. Système : 1 G + 1V Manip + occ cible equivalent de l'handicap maudit au niveau egal au succes, à 6 c'est sombre destin. Shadowplay (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- See above. Spirit Vessel (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can channel a particular spirit and temporarily gain some of its abilities. This is similar to Past Life, but allows the Garou to use spirit Charms. Thus, a Garou can temporarily gain the Charm Airt Sense or Fire Lightning Bolts, if he channels an Electricity Elemental. The effect lasts for one scene. Roll Gnosis and spend a Gnosis point; use the Rite of Summoning chart to determine the target difficulty for the spirit channeled. The number of successes equals the power of the Charm that the Garou can use. One success allows the Garou to use a one point cost Charm (such as Airt Sense), while three successes allows a three point Charm. However, if the player botches his roll, the Garou accidentally channels a Bane. The Bane will completely take over the Garou's body, just as if it had possessed him, and run rampant; it is up to the Storyteller to run this stray Bane. Spirit Vessel (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- One of the best kept secrets of the Theurge elders is the ability to channel a spirit. For a short time, Garou and spirit become one creature with the abilities of both. Usually, the Garou remains in control, adding the spirit's Charms to her repertoire -- but, sometimes things go awry. Elementals, especially fire elementals, understand the working of this Gift. Banes can also teach this Gift -- but at a dangerous cost. Système : The player rolls her character's Gnosis and spends a Gnosis point to activate the Gift. The Rite of Summoning chart (Werewolf p. 145) determines the difficulty of this Gift. Every success allows the Garou to use one of the spirit's Charms for up to one scene. A botch on the roll indicates the Garou accidentally channels a Bane that goes on to turn the Theurge against her friends. =Niveau 6 = Invoquer la présence Attire l'attention d'un Celeste ou d'un Incarna qui manifestera sa presence d'un facon ou d'une autre. Il faut payer sa dette envers l'Incarna ensuite avant de pouvoir reutiliser ce don. Enseigné par un avatar du célèste ou de l'Incarna. Sytème : Dépenser cinq point de gnose. Rebirthing (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) -- This most holy and rare of Gaia's Gifts enables the Garou upon his death to be instantly reincarnated in the body of a newborn cub living within 2,000 miles of where the Garou died. The reincarnation is most often of the same breed as the Garou had in his former life, but it can be into another breed -- even metis if the only newborn within range is not of the original breed. If there are no newborn cubs in range within one turning of the moon from the moment of death, then the Garou is not reborn and goes where all Garou go upon death. Système : The cub will not have any of the memories and powers of the original Garou until after the First Change, where upon he will grow into them. Such a cub, when discovered, will be guarded and protected fiercely by all Garou until he fully comes into his former powers (in addition to any new powers gained). He must regain his old rank in the same manner as all cubs (step by step), and will only remember his old powers up through his current rank. When he gains another Rank level, he will then remember all the powers of that level. However, he will not retain knowledge of this Gift, and must learn it again (and few spirits will be willing to teach it a second time). This list is meant to show all versions of gifts, to accommodate those using older systems, or for STs/players who have characters created who have the gifts, or still wish to utilize them in some fashion. Gifts are listed in Werewolf: The Apocalypse, revised edition, unless otherwise noted, with the second edition version underneath them in smaller print. Werewolf Player's Guides: HC = Hard copy (1998) SC = Soft-bound copy (1997) Catégorie:Dons